The Things I Can Do To You
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Tarrant show's Alice, just what he can do to her now that they are married. Rated M for sexual scenes. Read and review! Oneshot, enjoy!


A/N: Yes, ahem, well, I think it is well past time for some Alice and Tarrant smut. If this isn't your cup of tea, then don't read please ;) I have been craving to let my mind at ease to spill all of my ideas onto this.. computer like paper ;) Well enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND! **

Alice and Tarrant were sitting in their living room on the floor, together for the first time as husband and wife.

Alice was still staring him, starry eyed, and Tarrant was thinking one thing. It was only natural of course, being a man that had been patientlywaiting all of this time. Alice turnd her angelic face towards him, her eyes shining with happiness. Tarrant leaned his head forward, gently carressing his nose over her baby soft skin.

He ran his hand up and down her shoulders and arms, his hand seductively gripping her neck. He gently kissed her neck, sucking softly as not to give her a mark.

"Do you realize the things I can do to you now? Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?" Tarrant smiled, his eyes flickering with golden specks.

"Oh really now? Do promise you'll not be to harsh with me." Alice retorted, gasping when she felt his hands slide over her breasts.

She immediately felt herself blush, turning away so that Tarrant could not see, but he turned her head back, his fingers gripping her chin gently.

He looked at her, as she tilted her eyes to the floor, averting eye contact. He chuckled softly, softened at her embarrassment.

"What are you worried about love?" He asked, pulling her face to him so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe, its because it's always just been me that's ever _seen _me and I'm a bit nervous." She said, but he only looked at her harder, and kissed her forcefully. She felt her muscles loosen, as he danced his fingers up and down her spine. She shuddered when he let go, missing his contact immediately.

"You can trust me.." He whispered, kissing her collarbone. She smiled, his fingers gliding down her waist and hips.

She looked into the fireplace, the fire giving the room a orange glow, that being the only light on in the room.

"I know.." She huffed, bravely brushing her hands up his chest. She felt his hard chest beneath his layers of clothing, and wondered what he'd look like if..

Suddenly Tarrant pulled away. Alice turned her eyes to his, now completely golden with lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, we don't have too. I mean, I want to. Badly. But, I mean, that is if you are uncomfortable.."

His mouth was covered by hers, and he suddenly realized that she had pushed him onto his back, and he smiled on her lips.

"I knew you'd come around.." He smirked, and she smiled, brushing his hat off his head, laying it next to them.

"I love you.." she whispered, her breath hot against the nape of his neck, giving him goosebumps. He ran his hand down her shoulders, back, onto her hips,

"I love you too." He said, kissing her cheek, and playfully brushing his hands against her breasts, as to bring them to her face. He heard her moan slightly, and smiled in triumph. He was getting her used to him.

He reached back to the strings that were holding her dress tight around her slender body. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her response.

"I trust you." That's all she said. That's all he needed.

He sat up, and pulled them to their feet. He moved her arms around his neck, and reached back to the silk strings.

He tucked his head into her neck, playfully biting and nipping, keeping her calm. She felt him tug at the last string, and felt it sliding off her body.

He stepped back, and she stepped out of it, standing before him only in her blue knickers, and matching corset. Both, seemingly like Alice

Normally she hated corsets, but since it was her wedding day, she thought she'd at least honor her mother in that respect.

She looked up at Tarrant, once again blushing, but saw his eyes feasting on her little figure. Before another word was spoken, he dove in for her corset, luckily there were buttons in the front, and he swiftly undid each, and finally, with slow movements, threw the corset to the side.

She stood before her husband, just as well put as, naked. She felt horrible, as if this was against nature.

"Tarrant, I-" She began to move her arms up to her breasts, but her grabbed her hands,

"Shh. Hush." She looked at him, who surprisingly was smiling at her, his gap teeth making her chuckle a short chuckle, immediately embarrassed once more.

"God of the heavens.." He murmured, running his hand over her little collarbone and down her sternum, between her breasts.

She shivered at his sudden touch. He gently bent down and kissed the tops of her breasts, taking the left in his hand. The coolness of his wedding band sent shudders down her spine as she let him weave his seduction techniques.

_'It's time to just let go Alice.' _She thought to herself. She reached out her hands, and held Tarrant's face in her palms. He looked at her and she smiled, kissing him fervently. She opened her mouth, and he immediately entered with his tongue, the feeling giving Alice a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She decided she should not be the only one basically naked. She untied his bow tie first, sliding it off seductively. He shrugged his own jacket off, leaving him only in his breeches and white cotton shirt.

He pulled her body tight to his, and she felt his member protruding through his pants, pushing onto her leg. She gasped as his hot breath trailed down her neck,

"See whah yeh do to meh?" He whispered in a voice, that almost caused Alice's knees to collapse. She swallowed back her silly child like fear.

This was her husband. She should totally trust him by now. He wasn't here to do anything wrong to her, only to please them both.

She slid her hand down from his chest, over each button of his shirt, over the rim of his breeches, and finally onto the bulge below his waist.

He groaned, involuntarily bucking into her hand. He bit onto her earlobe, earning a soft squeak from Alice.

Now she wanted it. Badly.

She almost tore his shirt off of him, trying to hold herself back.

She undid each button, and struggled until he himself helped her. Finally after the last button was through the very last button hole, she brushed it off of him.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, he had those horrible scars left, from the day Stayne had tortured him, asking questions about Alice.

_Flashback:_

_Stayne leaned into Tarrant's face, his uncovered eye pure black with hatred._

_"Where is Alice?" He growled._

_Tarrant only looked ahead, ignoring him as if he was not there. As he suspected he felt a sting so searing hot on his back, it was almost cold._

_After that pain sort of subsided, he felt his own warm blood trickling down his back._

_"Why do you not tell me? Do you really, truly think, that a beautiful young lass such as Alice, could love you?" He sneered._

_At those words mentioned about Alice, Tarrant's eyes flicked up to Stayne. He glared, feeling his eyes glowing a deep red. He had never felt it before._

_"She's grown into quite a woman, eh Tarrant? I think she's caught the whole of Underland's eyes with her beautiful body.." He said, trailing off._

_That's it. Tarrant had heard enough of his poor Alice, being talked about like that. Sure he thought that. But the nerve to say it outloud! Insane!_

_"Insane!" Tarrant screamed at him. Stayne jumped at his sudden voice screaming at him. _

_"Well, well, well. Finally begun to talk? A little jealous are we? Now, insane you say? Yes! You are insane my dear fellow. Your the crazy one. You've always been the crazy one. Why do you think you only have a rabbit and a mouse for a friend, hm? Honestly Tarrant, use what's left of that brain." He growled, slapping Tarrant's face._

_Tarrant felt the heat in his eyes grow heavier, almost giving him a headache. He couldn't listen anymore._

_Tarrant waited for Stayne and the man who'd been whipping Tarrant, to turn around, and when they did, Tarrant silently stood. He walked over to the guard, who had laid the whip down to talk and tease Tarrant with Stayne, just like stupid school boys._

_"Don't you think so-" Stayne was cut off. He turned to see his guard in Tarrant's guard had left the whip on the floor beside Tarrant. Stupid, stupid, STUPID._

_Tarrant almost thought his eyes must've gone black. His memory almost was fuzzy._

_He remembered grabbing the whip, and running up to the guard. He'd thrown the whip around his neck, pulling the guard to his chest, feverishly keeping the rope tight around the man's neck. _

_What was he doing? He didn't know anymore._

_He looked into Stayne's eye, which was filled with fear and anger._

_Tarrant felt the struggling guard's body go limp and heavy._

_He'd just killed a man. With a simple rope and his hands. Oh god._

_He dropped the man to the floor, still holding on to the whip. He whipped at Stayne, who was caught off guard._

_He felt the tip sting the other side of his face that was untouched. _

_"No...no" He kept repeating. He felt his face, and felt a huge gash on his once clean sided face._

_"You bastard!" Stayne screamed, ripping out his sword, aiming straight for Tarrant's neck-_

_But Tarrant was too quick. He'd ducked, and Stayne had cut his chain's in half, setting Tarrant free._

_Tarrant ran to Stayne while he tried to rip his sword free from the metal. Tarrant punched him straight in the face._

_Before he left, he looked at the room. A dead man, and a struggling man. All because of him._

_Before Tarrant reached the door, he heard Stayne scream,_

_"SEIZE HIM!" And he felt a bag being thrown over his head. Damn._

_End of Flashback:_

"Tarrant?..Tarrant!" Alice whispered. His eyes had gone to an orange tint, and she was worried she'd said or done something wrong.

Suddenly, Tarrant hugged her nearly naked body to his, not letting go. At first, Alice liked the idea of them being unclothed and pushed together..

"Tarrant? What's wrong?" She asked, kissing his neck lightly.

"Sometimes I hate my memories..." He said, barely audible. Alice pulled back, she'd heard part of it.

"Why? Were they bad?" She asked quietly, their bodies still dangerously close.

Tarrant leaned in, his nose brushing hers. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Some. But not all." He smiled, playing with some of Alice's gorgeous blonde hair.

She scrunched her nose in mock embarressment, and he ran his hands down her sides, over her hips onto her-

"Why in the _world _is this still on?" Tarrant smirked, running his finger behind the lace of her knickers.

She playfully shrugged her shoulders, and retorted,

"And what about you?" She said, placing her hand back on Tarrant's growing member, causing his eyes to close in pure bliss.

"An whah shall we do abow thah?" His accent thick with arousal. Before he could do anything, she undid the button on his breeches, and shoved them down his hips.

He gasped at her sudden touch, secretly missing the feeling of her hand on him.

He looked at her and smirked a devious smirk, and bent down in front of her, and playfully trailed his fingers down her firm stomach, down her hips, and finally pulled her knickers down, exposing her for the first time.

She felt her face flush with embarressment and arousal. It was an odd feeling, and she liked it.

Tarrant had gone back to a warm golden glow, and he could've sworn his member had grown bigger if possible.

He stood back up, facing Alice, and she pulled his briefs, her wrist brushing over his manhood. His throat going dry with anticipation.

"The bedroom..?" He whispered, running his hands down her sides, carefully resting them on the arch of her backside and back. She was perfect. Just right.

"No. Now." She said strongly, although it took all she had to speak. Her mind was clouded with a foreign feeling of ecstasy and she didn't want it to leave.

He smiled widely at her, loving her newfound bravery.

"As you wish." He smirked, she looked up at him, but felt her body being picked up, spun around, and laid carefully onto the floor.

The fire was still blazing, and it felt warm against her bare skin. She looked back at Tarrant who was kneeling above her, his elbows beside her shoulders, and his hand caressing her face and hair. She looked at him and smiled, feeling another random blush coming on, and tried to look away into the fire, hiding the pink tint of her skin, but it did not work, and Tarrant only kissed her cheeks more, hoping to make her feel better.

She felt a strong, thick feeling pressing onto her lower belly, and looked down and actually _looked _at Tarrant.

She'd always known that they weren't the smallest of things. But this. This was just gorgeous.

She didn't even know what made it gorgeous, it just was. It was Tarrant. Her Tarrant.

She shyly reached her hand down, and held onto him firmly, and he groaned a deep groan that made Alice warmer below her waist.

Instincts just kicked in. She didn't know what she was doing, she just went with it. She gently moved her hand up and down, still gripping him.

"Alice..." He moaned, his body shuddering. She smirked to herself, she liked her name said like that.

"As much as I am loving this, I think it's time _you _experienced this." He smiled. She didn't know what he meant. How could she fee-

"Oh god..." She moaned. She looked down and saw Tarrant running his fingers up and down her slick womanhood. It was soaking wet, and she just realized this.

She was stupid, but she was still a bit naive about this stuff. She didn't know what to expect, other than the fact that the first time always had to hurt a little.

She swallowed. Suddenly she felt very fearful. She realized that his..body part.. was going to go into her little...opening. How was that supposed to feel?

She kept worrying until she felt Tarrant's middle finger slip inside her. She looked into his eyes, arching her back as she did so. She felt her eyebrows furrowing together, and her mouth go into the shape of an O.

"Tarrant!" She squeaked, as he pushed in and out, exploring her deepest place he could get.

"Tarrant.. I want you... inside me.." She huffed with all she could muster up. He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smile.

Those were the words he'd been wanting to hear for the longest time. And he'd heard it. Finally.

He bent his body down, and let the tip of his pulsing member enter her opening slightly, but before he could go in Alice whispered,

"Will it hurt terribly?" She asked hurridly. His eyes snapped up at hers. Of course, he'd forgotten! She was going to be giving her virtue to him! How stupid of him!

"Alice! I'm so sorry, I forgot! Oh Alice, I will go slow at first, and stop if you want me to. Ready?" He asked. She supposed it had to be done sooner or later.

She hastily nodded, and placed her hands firmly onto his back. She felt his muscles tense as he arched in, and slipped in.

She felt as if she was tearing inside, but kept tell herself that it was Tarrant, and it'd be ok.

He felt himself breaking through her virginity, receiving the best gift he could ever have of her.

She gripped his arms, and whispered.

"Tarrant wait." He froze, and kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm sorry sweetling. I love you so much, I'll wait." He smiled, still turned on by the fact that he was currently inside of her.

"I just want to remember what it felt like to have you inside me for the first time." She confessed. She never wanted to forget this.

"Yeh will nevah be able teh forgeh this feeling. I'll be in yeh a _lot." _He smirked, the heat building within him.

"Ok, go with faster Tarrant." He smiled, and pulled out, swiftly pushing back in gently, her warmth and wetness making it easier for him.

"Tarrant..." She moaned, squirming beneath him.

"Harder.." She said, digging her nails into his back. He slammed a little bit more fiercely, feeling his release coming.

"Alice..god..." He groaned, and felt her pushing him up. Before he could protest, he was on _his _back. He looked at her in confusion, and she only smiled.

She was a smart little woman she was. She knew what she wanted.

Tarrant rested his head back, and let his wife take control. She was doing so well, he'd have that she'd done this before.

"Done this before, sweetling?" He smirked, gripping his hands around her waist. She laughed a breathy laugh, and shook her head, but yelled out when she hit this spot. This one spot, that made her feel _so _good, that it almost hurt. She pulled her body up, and slammed down onto him again, causing him to push his head back, and she bent down to lightly bite his adam's apple. He smiled, pulling her back down, pushing her breasts to his chest, and she continued to slam and push, breathing heavily.

"Tarrant.. tarrant.." She whimpered over and over, and he bucked up, and he spilled his seed into her. She felt the warm liquid fill her, and just the thought sent her over the edge.

Her vision blurred, her body felt numb. She felt like she was falling and falling, landing into nothing. It made her feel weightless.

She involuntarily pulled back, her climax making her small body quake. Tarrant sat straight up, pulling her to his body so she wouldn't fall back.

He hadn't expected a reaction like that. Then again she'd never felt anything quite like that, so of course she'd be overwhelmed.

They sat there for a while, Tarrant's legs wrapped around her body, her knees tucked into his groin area, her arms gripping around his neck.

He ran his fingers down her spine, feeling the bumps here and there.

Finally after what seemed like forever, her legs and arms finished flailing.

"Damn Alice." Tarrant smirked when she looked at him. She laughed and hugged him to her naked body.

"I think you're gonna like what I have in store for you." He chuckled. She smiled,

"Oh really? Well, I can honestly say, I am _ever _so excited." She gave him one last grin, and pecked him on the lips, and tucked her body back into his.

"I love yah Alice." He whispered, playing with her golden hair.

His Alice, his love, his wife. His life.

He smiled to himself, thinking up even more devilish things he could do to his sweet, not-so innocent Alice. He was lost in thought, until he felt her grab onto his member,

"How's about round two?"

He smiled his gap-tooth smile, and they fell into another round of pure bliss and ecstasy.

**Ah... I feel better haha, hope you all enjoyed! Review! Thanks a lot! 3**


End file.
